Une année a se rappeller
by Hannange
Summary: traduction d'une fic Rory Tristan écrite par Katie


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**La fan fic a était écrite par klm111a, http : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 4 6 2 9 4 /**

**K l m 11 1 a y a h o o . c o m**

**Je voulais aussi en profiter pour dire merci a Aurelie qui a était ma béta sur cette fic**

**Et a Klm de m'avoir autorisé a traduire cette fic qui est sublime**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Chapitre 1 : un baiser et ma vie se retrouve à l'envers**

**Tristan DuGrey était de retour. Oui, il était ici en chair et en os à Chilton. Son casier était à côté du mien et pour être franche, je n'étais pas ravie. Et comme par hasard, il se retrouvait dans toutes mes classes. Je n'avais pas de partenaire en TP de sciences et devinez qui fut mon partenaire ? Et oui, ce fut lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il n'était plus le salaud égoïste qu'il avait été auparavant. Il était plus silencieux. J'étais étonnée de ce changement. Je pense que j'avais grandi aussi.**

**Chilton, au printemps, allait monter une pièce de théâtre et à ma grande surprise, comme celle de ma mère d'ailleurs, je décidais d'y participer. Il s'agissait d'une promenade inoubliable. J'avais lu le livre par le passé, deux fois, trois fois au moins. J'étais tombé amoureuse de Landon Carter. J'avais vu le film avec Shane West et plus que jamais, je voulais mon propre Landon.**

**« Hé Rory ! Tu vas aux auditions pour le spectacle de l'école » J'étais sans voix. On aurait dit Tristan. Je jetais un regard au dessus de mon livre. C'était lui... Il m'a appelée Rory ! Je souris joyeusement et il me sourit en retour.**

**« Oui, je vais passer l'audition pour le rôle de Jamie. » **

**« C'est super, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir. Moi, je vais essayer d'avoir le rôle de Landon. Tu sais quand j'ai lu le livre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être comme Landon. Et en plus, Jamie me rappelait une personne que j'aimais et qui était à Chilton. »**

**« Tu as lu une promenade inoubliable »**

**« Ne sois pas si choquée Gilmore…L'école militaire m'a changé. Je l'ai lu ... »**

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as lu »**

**« Avant de partir pour l'école militaire, je t'avais vue en train de le lire au déjeuner et tu avais l'air tellement passionnée que ça m'a donner envie de le lire. »**

**« Vraiment »**

**« Oui et en plus, Jamie me rappelait quelqu'un d'ici. »**

**« Paris »**

**« Non. »**

**« Qui alors » Il a pris une profonde inspiration et m'a regardée étrangement. Mes pensées se sont soudainement arrêtées et se sont focalisées sur lui.**

**POV Rory**

**Non…Non… Non pas question, je ne l'aime pas. C'est Tristan. Tristan Dugrey. Il a fait de Chilton un enfer pour toi Rory, rappelle-toi ! **

**Toutes mes pensées se sont envolées hors de mon cerveau. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui…Eperdument. Son sourire ne faisait qu'empirer la chose et la manière dont ses yeux étaient toujours concentrés sur les miens était troublante.**

**« J'aime... »**

**« Tristan, on y va » Je lui dis d'une manière enjouée en lui frappant le bras. Je sentis alors un frisson parcourir le bout de mes doigts et je me raidis quand la cloche sonna.**

**« Tristan, tu avais tout prévu. » **

**« Prévu quoi »**

**« De ne rien me dire. » Je marmonnais et soudain, je jetais un coup d'œil à Tristan. Il me regardait comme si c'était moi qu'il aimait ! Il m'aimait ! Je souris intérieurement et il s'arrêta.**

**« Tu le sais n'est ce pas »**

**« Sais quoi » Je demandais tout en sachant déjà sa réponse.**

**« De qui je suis amoureux »**

**« Non je ne sais pas. Oh c'est pas vrai, nous allons vraiment être en retard pour l'anglais, dépêche toi ! Nous nous sommes mis à courir à travers les halls et les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de classe. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque je vis Tristan me regarder étrangement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème avec mes cheveux »**

**« Non…Non, Rory Gilmore, ils sont parfaits. En fait , tout en toi est parfait… »Il murmura ces mots doucement. Je me détournais alors de la porte pour me tourner vers lui.**

**« Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas » Il se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant ce qui sembla être des heures. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Médina.**

**« Argh » Je criais en m'éloignant de Tristan. Je le regardais nerveusement. « Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de rentrer en classe »**

**« Oui. » Nous murmurâmes tous les deux en entrant. Je pouvais sentir les yeux des 26 élèves de la classe sur Tristan et moi. Je me suis alors cachée derrière mes cheveux pour me protéger d'eux. Dans la salle, il ne restait que deux sièges. Tous les deux étaient dans la même rangée, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me suis assise et Tristan m'a rejointe. Mes yeux ont de nouveau dérivé vers la porte où Monsieur Médina se trouvait toujours. **

**Puis brusquement, Paris s'est levée et elle est partie en courant de la salle pour rejoindre les toilettes… Je me suis levée à mon tour et je la suivis tout en essayant d'éviter les pieds de mes camarades qui débordaient sur les côtés. J'entrais et je vis Paris au dessus d'un lavabo et qui pleurait.**

**« Parisécoute je suis désolée. »**

**« Arrêté de mentir. Comme si tu t'inquiétais vraiment de me blesser.»**

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »**

**« Tu savais que j'aimais Tristan. »**

**« Paris, le mot clé est aimais. C'était en première année. Je pensais qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui c'était fini entre vous. »**

**« Et alors »**

**Elle essayait de se défendre mais n'y arrivait pas.**

**« Non Paris, il ne sait pas que tu l'aimes toujours. Il est amoureux de moi. »**

**«Tu ne peux le prouver. »**

**Elle était en train de s'énerver et cela commençait à m'ennuyer. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois alors que nous nous sommes embrassés ? Pour rire peutêtre » Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle était apparemment surprise par la violence de ma voix. « Tu le détestes pourtant »**

**« C'était il y a deux ans, les sentiments peuvent changer. » Je lui rappelais gentiment.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que tu l'aimes »**

**« Peut être. »**

**« Rory, c'est oui ou non pas peut être. »**

**« Je ne sais pas. » Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et je m'arrêtais en plein milieu de ma phrase. Tristan entra et nous nous figeâmes.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » Nous demandâmes toutes les deux.**

**« Cette conversation parle de moi ou pas » Je grognais, son arrogance était revenue. Je fermais les yeux et comptais lentement jusqu'à 10.**

**1…Que diable fait- il ici ? **

**2…Dans les toilettes des filles ? **

**3…Tristan ne m'aide pas…**

**4…Mais il est si mignon**

**5…Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?**

**6…Non, je n'aime pas Tristan …**

**7…Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce baiser ?**

**8…Je dois quitter cet endroit maintenant…**

**9…Mais les auditions vont être difficiles...**

**10**

**Tristan et Paris sont tous les deux en train de me regarder et je les regarde en retour. Quelques secondes, où peut être quelques minutes après, Tristan part silencieusement. Paris prend un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux et fixe ses cheveux. Puis sans un autre mot, elle quitte à son tour la pièce pour retourner en cours d'anglais. Je m'adosse contre le mur et je laisse mes larmes couler. Tristan m'a blessée, plus qu'il ne le saura jamais. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? La cloche sonne mais je suis loin de la salle. Je m'essuie les joues avec la main et je me dirige vers la salle de classe pour le trouver fermée.**

**« Mince ». Je murmure. Aujourd'hui n'est pas mon jour.**

**« Il est revenu parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. » Monsieur Médina dit en marchant vers moi. « Quoi » Je demande. Je rougis à son commentaire. C'est assez pathétique qu'un professeur sache que quelqu'un est amoureux de moi avant même que je ne le sache.**

**« Rory, c'est évident que Tristan est amoureux de toi. Dès que tu es arrivée dans cette école, il est tombé amoureux de toi. Quand il a dû partir pour son école militaire, je savais qu'il reviendrait pour toi. »**

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? Vous n'êtes pas encore parti » Je demandais tout en changeant de sujet.**

**« La cloche a sonné. Laisse-moi t'ouvrir la porte pour que tu puisse récupérer ton sac. »**

**« Merci » J'entre rapidement entrée dans la salle de classe pour prendre mon sac qui est mon bureau, interroge monsieur Médina sur le travail à faire, lui demande de ne rien dire à ma mère et je me dépêche de partir vers le lieu des auditions en espérant que je ne suis pas en retard.**


End file.
